world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
101913 balish sami
conciseTactician CT began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 16:26 -- 04:26 CT: HUMAN. 04:26 CT: I require your ATTENTION. 04:26 AA: Oh, are you one of the flippin' "aliens" everyone's been talking about? 04:27 CT: ALIEN? No, I am a troll, CLEARLY. 04:27 AA: This should be fun. I could use some silliness to distract me from all this flippin' creepiness I'm finding myself in. 04:27 AA: I'm Sami. Who are you? 04:28 CT: Balish Aggaro, Prince of Breath. I BELIEVE our titles are SIMILAR? 04:28 AA: Oh, you mean that crap that came up when I entered the land of Spookiness and Creepery? 04:29 CT: Yes, the ANNOUNCEMENT. 04:29 AA: Yeah, I guess we're both "Of Breath" then. 04:30 AA: I'm sorry mine turned out to be so much flippin' better than yours though. 04:30 AA: I'm sure being a prince won't suck too much, even if it's not as cool as being a flippin' witch. 04:31 CT: Witch, right, that was YOU. In our culture those who PURSUED such feats as magic where CULLED IMMEDIATLY, so no, I do not believe YOU are the fortunate one. 04:32 CT: But I DIGRESS. 04:32 AA: What culture is that, anyway? I've never heard of anyone named "Balish" before. 04:32 AA: Is it British? 04:32 CT: Close, TROLLIAN. 04:32 AA: Oh, wait, that's your flippin' troll persona's name, isn't it? 04:32 AA: You're probably named like Barry or something in real life. 04:32 CT: Troll PERSONA? No, that is INCORRECT, I am not a FLARPER, so I do noy have a persona. 04:33 AA: Oh, all right, I'll play along with your dumb trollsona thing. 04:33 CT: I... 04:33 CT: I will IGNORE that. 04:33 AA: Anyway, yes, "our culture" also used to be pretty flippin' awful to witches. 04:34 CT: Yes, I have seen SOME similarities from what Beau has MENTIONED, but that is NOT why I am speaking to you KNOW. 04:35 AA: Hey, you're not that troll that was flippin' around with Beau and threatening her and stuff, are you? 04:35 AA: Because I can't be havin' with that crap. 04:36 CT: No, I have yet to THREATEN any human. 04:36 CT: Well, any from YOUR GROUP. 04:36 AA: Okay then. 04:36 AA: I'll....take that as a good thing? 04:36 CT: As you SHOULD. But I need to FOCUS, don't DISTRACT me any longer. 04:37 CT: Listen, human, I wish to PURPOSE an agreement of SORTS. 04:37 AA: An "agreement?" 04:38 AA: Your on the enemy team! I hope you don't think I'm gonna flippin' betray my flippin' friends! 04:39 CT: No, NOTHING of the sort. The OPPOSITE, actually. I wish to EXCLUDE myself from this petty RIVALRY between Humans and Troll. 04:39 AA: Oh! So you want to be friends? 04:40 CT: No, I just CANNOT AFFORD you humans metteling in my buisness at this TIME. 04:40 AA: It sounds like you are up to no good! 04:41 CT: No good for SOMEONE, not you humans, I can ASSURE you. 04:42 AA: Ughh. I feel like I shouldn't let you get away with your "No Good" regardless... 04:42 CT: HONESTLY, I have better things to do than CARE what you humans are up to, at this TIME. Perhaps another day, but NOT YET. 04:42 AA: ...but we've got so much going on right now, I don't think I can take time aside to meddle with you. 04:43 CT: Exactly my POINT. Everything is taking off rather QUICKLY, it's not like any of us can AFFORD to be distracted. 04:43 AA: Okay. That's fair enough. So what are you asking me to agree to? A "no zerg rush" treaty? 04:44 CT: STRANGE termination, but it has the word TREATY in it, so sure. 04:45 AA: I don't know if I can speak for all my friends, though. Can you speak for yours? 04:46 CT: I can, yes, if my team members try ANYTHING, I will deal with it IMMEDIATLY and without mercy. 04:46 AA: That sounds like a flippin' harsh way to talk about friends! 04:47 CT: Friends? I only know a FEW of them, and most of the OTHERS are hardly worth the TIME. 04:47 CT: This is UNIMPORTANT, as we have STATED, therre is too much to do than speak of relationships as such. 04:48 AA: Aww. That's so flippin' sad. I remember Beau telling me you guys didn't get along really well, but if you don't have each other's backs how will you ever win this thing? 04:48 AA: I mean aside from the flippin' obvious fact that you'll lose to us. 04:48 AA: But that'll be after we get this early game crud dealt with, obviously. 04:49 CT: That is UNLIKELY, if the goal of this game is to even PIT us against one another, to which I have my DOUBTS. 04:49 CT: Early game"CRUD"? 04:49 AA: Hey, that reminds me--do you know what the deal with these glowy orb guys are? My father ended up throwing himself in this thing and now he only talks gibberish. 04:49 CT: You mean the Error in one of your players ENTERING? Unfortunate, I hope they is UNHARMED. 04:50 AA: What error? 04:50 CT: I know VERY LITTLE, but they seem to be able to REVITALIZE whatever they touch, SOMEHOW. The error message, a friend of mine told me it OCCURED when a player of yours entered. 04:51 AA: I wasn't paying attention to the announcement! Who was it? 04:51 CT: Erm... Somone named CrackerJack and some NUMBERS, if I am reading this correctly. 04:52 CT: Strange names where YOU are from. 04:52 AA: Yeah, I....don't know anyone named CrackerJack. It sounds like a net handle, but these announcements have been using real names! That's pretty weird. 04:53 AA: I'll check my message logs to see what you're talking about. 04:53 CT: You're RIGHT, they have... He seems to be the Lord of you HUMANS, so I assume he was the LEADER of the group. 04:53 AA: No way. Kate's our leader. She's the flippin' best. 04:54 CT: Ah, right, the one who TEARS apart lusi. 04:54 AA: Huh?! This says Dean entered! But he didn't get in the Beta! 04:55 CT: She does seem the strongest of YOU, but wouldn't the Lord hold that title? 04:55 CT: Dean? ANOTHER humans I assume. 04:55 AA: And Jack....I think that's Kate's friend! 04:56 AA: I'm sorry Balish, I gotta go. I have to see if Kate knows what happened. 04:56 CT: Alright... 04:56 AA: I'll tell the others to leave you guys alone for a while though! 04:56 CT: Thank you. I will spread the WORD as well. 04:56 CT: I take my LEAVE. -- conciseTactician CT ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 16:58 --